


Daffy Dialogues - Dean's New "Speak Right, You Idiot" AP     #2

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Speak Right-You Idiot" AP, Gen, MOL Bunker, Men of Letters Bunker, Sassy witch, feminine napkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Dean's New "Speak Right, You Idiot" AP     #2




End file.
